In general, cosmetics have various forms such as powder, liquid, gel, cream, or solid, and these cosmetics are contained in various cosmetic vessels for use thereof
That is, the cosmetics are classified into cold cream, massage cream, or nourishing cream depending on the usage thereof, all of which are liquid. A user takes the cosmetics from the cosmetic vessel with a finger and applies the same to a target area of the skin, and the cosmetics are stored in the vessel by rotating a lid to close the same after use.
Since the cosmetics are taken from the cosmetic vessel using a finger, there is a problem in which the cosmetics may be contaminated with foreign matters from the finger to thus spoil.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a cosmetic vessel equipped with a pressurized pumping device for discharging a predetermined amount of cosmetic substance by pressing the same has been developed.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a pressurized pumping device 1 is installed on a nozzle cap installed to open or close an outlet 2b of a cosmetic vessel 2, which has a piston 2a provided therein and contains a cosmetic substance therein. When an operating button 1a is pressed by a finger, vacuum pressure is generated inside the container 2 by the pressing of the operating button, and the vacuum pressure allows a predetermined amount of cosmetic substance stored in the cosmetic vessel 2 to be discharged to the outside through the nozzle 1b. At this time, the pressurized pumping device 1 is provided inside the outer cover 3.
As described above, the pressurized pumping device 1 is configured such that when the user presses the operating button 1a, the pressing causes a change in the pressure inside the pumping device 1, and a predetermined amount of cosmetic substance contained in the cosmetic vessel 2 is discharged through the nozzle 1b. 
However, the cosmetic vessel equipped with the conventional pressurized pumping device is configured such that the pumping device and the operating button are located directly above the cosmetic vessel containing the cosmetic substance so that the cosmetic substance is discharged by the ascending and descending of the button. Therefore, since the nozzle formed on one side of the operating button goes up and down, the cosmetic substance cannot be correctly discharged onto the user's hands, and thus the cosmetic substance may deviate from the user's hands or may spill on the floor. In addition, the conventional pressurized pumping device has a structure in which the cosmetic substance is discharged when the operating button is pushed once from the top down. Thus, if a small amount of cosmetic substance is discharged when the user presses the operating button once, the user must repeatedly press the operating button several times from the top down, which is tiresome to the user.
As a result, the cosmetic vessel adopting the pressurized pumping device requires a device that has an operating button provided on the side of the cosmetic vessel and discharges the cosmetic substance onto the upper portion of the cosmetic vessel for use, instead of discharging the cosmetic substance directly to the user's hands, when the operating button is pressed. Further, the cosmetic vessel requires a device for discharging the cosmetic substance when both pressing and releasing the operating button rather than the conventional configuration in which the cosmetic substance is discharged only when pressing the operating button.
In other words, there is a demand for a device capable of reducing the number of times a pumping operation is performed by half, compared to the conventional pumping device, in order to discharge the same amount of cosmetic substance.